


Sir, What's a Kilt?

by flurrybird



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Kilts, Season/Series 03, Ultra Magnus In a Kilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurrybird/pseuds/flurrybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that exchange between Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus in "Project Predacon" regarding Agent Fowler's "obliqueness," this picture happened. I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir, What's a Kilt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebroadwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/gifts).




End file.
